A Love So Tender
by SmexOnTheFloor
Summary: this is a non magic fic, Harry a small boy suffering Glaucoma, needs surgery. too bad the surgery left blind for the most part. Draco, Blaze and Pansy become Harry's new helpers as he enters Hogwarts School the gifted. Draco/Harry Blaze/Pansy? sorta OC
1. Prologue

A Love So Tender

Pairing: Harry/Draco

Rating: R

Warnings: it's SLASH that means m/m love, don't like don't read

Disclaimer: I own nothing, sadly, and am not making money in any way by writing this.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

**Chapter 1 – Prologue **

Harry Potter sat beside his father waiting to be called back in to the exam room. He was at Doctors Office that day because he needed to get his eyes checked. Harry recently found out he had glaucoma which is an eye condition where the fluid in the front of the eyes can't escape through the drainage pathways, that are suppose to drain the fluid from your eyes. As a result, pressure builds up and most if not all vision will be lost unless treatment is given as quickly as possible.

Harry has always had problems with his eyes since he was 8, now he was 10-going-on-11 and for the past two years, his eyes were doing ok until last month. Tremendously bad headaches plagued Harry and he was constantly complaining of them, so his father thought a visit to the family doctor couldn't hurt. People don't usually find out that headaches are a symptom of glaucoma until a doctor tells them and by this time, the pressure is high, high enough to cause some visual disturbances. And this was exactly what was happening to poor Harry.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

"Harry Potter" a rather round woman called sticking her head out of the doorway from across the hall.

Harry and his father stood up and went back to the exam room with nurse Pomfrey. The main reason why Harry and his father were there that day was because he started having headaches very badly that week the front of his forehead hurt really badly and his vision was constantly blurring.

Once back in the exam room, nurse Pomfrey the checked Harry over and clearly noticed the signs of glaucoma. She when tot check the pressure build up in his eyes to see how bad he was off. After putting a drop in his eye that numbed it so it wouldn't feel the tip of the measuring tool press against it. She frowned and paused for a moment.

"What's wrong?" Mr. Potter asked getting concerned.

"The pressure appears to be out of the normal range. The pressure is up to 62, but I'm going to have Dr. Snape check it again."

Harry began to get even more afraid than he had already been. He knew from previous appointments with Dr. Snape that certain procedures could be Attempted, surgical procedures that is and he couldn't handle the thought of any surgery, much less surgery on his eyes.

The nurse left and a few minutes later Dr. Snape came in to the room.

"Hello Mr. Potter," he said in a sharp almost annoyed voice.

"H- hello Dr. Snape," Harry said with a slight studder. "It's bad isn't it?"

Dr. Snape pulled up a chair in front of Harry and his father and sat directly in front of Harry, a small smirk on his face.

"Harry," he began. "I will do the usual parts of this eye exam, but I'll be straight with you. I'm not very optimistic based on the reading Poppy took. I'll take another reading, and I'll look at your eye to see if there's any blood vessels that are broken, but I don't see any conventional means helping." He said with gleam in his eye.

Dr. Snape took another reading, and this time it was 68. He then used a slit lamp to look at the back of Harry's eye. Moving the slit lamp away from Harry, he reclaimed his seat in front of him.

"Well, there's a large collection of blood in the front of the eye, most likely due to the elevated pressure in the eye. I'm going to strongly recommend surgery." Snape said with a creepy smile on his face. Dr. Snape had an odd fascination with surgery that almost made a patient afraid to get in the operation room with him. But then again he had the highest success rate.

"I know you can't see much anymore, but I'm going this rout mainly because of pain management. You should know that the headaches can get even worse then they are now."

"I know the pain is really bad, but are there no medications that could possibly lower the pressure quickly?"

"Well, there is a pill that is sulfur-based, one of my own creation, but I have great concerns with giving it to you."

"What are the risks?" Mr. Potter asked.

"Well first off, the pill is called Veritaserum, and it tries to do what the eye drops can't do as well. Anyway, there's a risk of losing feeling in the fingers, and toes, nausea, bad tastes with certain food or drink and eventually, it could possibly go in to the blood stream and cause anemia among other rather nasty things."

"And that actually helps" Harry said struggling to hold back tears.

" Yes Mr. Potter I does help your eyes work normally again but every thing has side affects." Snape Sneered at the boy for insulting his medication.

"I think it's clear what has to be done." Mr. potter said.

"I really wish there was more I could do," Dr. Snape said with fake concern on his face. "It's June right now, and the only good thing of this is that by the time you get back to school, you'll have recovered enough to go back. I know that's probably not an appropriate thing to talk about at this moment in time, but-'''."

"You're right," Harry interrupted. "It's not an appropriate thing to talk about this right now. Anyway, what surgery will you be performing?"

"I'd like to implant a small drainage tube in your eye. It will be a narrow tube that goes in a horizontal position in the front of the eye and a collection plate goes in the back of the eye. Once that's implanted, the fluid will drain through this tube, back into the collection plate, then to a piece of tissue that absorbs the fluid. The tubes will regulate the pressure and keep it down to safe levels."

"What about after the surgery is completed?" Mr. Potter asked.

"I'll put Harry on an eye drops form of Asphodel to keep down inflammation down and lower the risk of infection, and I'll also prescribe another eye drop to help control the pupil of the eye, it will paralyze it to help the healing."

"Will I have to be careful?" Harry asked.

"Yes, you stupid boy. Do you want to land your self back in surgery. You'll not be able to do your normal activities for three weeks. The tube has about a 2 week window of opportunity in witch it can slip out of it's position. Should that happen, knowing you it will, I'd have to reposition it."

"And you'll be doing my surgery or can I have a nicer doctor?"

" You stupid boy, I'll have you know that I'm a master in my field. You should feel grateful I'm doing this simple surgery on you. But, if you would rather have a less capable doctor do your -"

" Mr. Snape I apologize for my son, we would love for you to do the Surgery for Harry." Mr. Potter said looking down at Harry with a disapproving look.

"Yes, I can do it for you. But, I can always recommend someone else later on if Harry doesn't feel comfortable."

He said glaring at Harry.

"No. . . . I want you to do it."

"Well then lets get the process started," Dr. Snape said grinning. "I'd like to do it next Tuesday. I'm concerned that if we wait too long, more damage will occur."

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

After the appointment was finished, Harry and his father walked out to the car and got in. Harry couldn't hold back his tears any longer and started crying. His father held him tight and ran his fingers through Harry's messy hair.

The day of Harry's surgery came in the form of a dark rainy cold morning Harry finished his shower and as he dried off, he couldn't stop shaking. That day of last week was the most horrifying day of his life, or so he thought that day was, but today was even worse. There was also something else that was bothering Harry. Since he beginning of the year he had been having odd feelings about other boys. he knew he liked guys more then girls because when the other boys talked about kissing other girls he only to kiss the boys that we talking about them. He felt towards girls only friendship, and with guys, he felt an odd pull towards them. He had fantasies about holding and being kissed by guys, more in to the hugging and kissing aspects of relationships he had never been told about before, not with guys or girls.

He had a great fear about telling his father. He knew his father was

accepting of some his weird habits like talking to snakes. But, for some reason he felt that this was different then just pretending that snakes could understand what you were saying.

Harry's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. He called

for his dad to come in. The door opened "Are you almost ready?" his father said

"Yeah. I just have to get my hair brushed and I'll be ready."

"Okay."

Harry brushed his untamable hair and left the bathroom and went to the front of the house. He put on his shoes and waited for his dad to come in to the kitchen where he was standing. His father came in and then they left for the hospital.

Harry was in a daze, every thing flew bye. And soon he was dressed in one of the hospital gowns and was falling asleep for his operation.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Harry awoke slowly from the anesthesia. He felt pain above his right eye which was the eye that was effected by the glaucoma. He also felt more tired than he ever thought humanly possible.

"Harry," Dr. Snape said. "Harry, are you awake boy?"

"Huh. . . . . what," Harry said weakly.

"It's Dr. Snape. I want to see how you were doing. Your surgery is done. It went perfectly as expected, no other doctors needed boy."

Harry blushed "It's over. . . right?"

"Yes. It's over. Do you feel up drinking some water in the other room?"

"No, not now. I'm too tired."

"Fine. I'll check back in a while.

"Where am I?"

"You're in the recovery room now."

"Oh."

Dr. Snape left and thirty minutes later, Harry felt awake enough to go to the room where his father was waiting. He lay in a reclining chair and every few minutes would take small sips of water that his father had for him.

The anesthetics still keeping him in a haze, and the pain of his eye, Harry still had fear about his father finding out about his new oddity. The fear was beginning to waver a bit mainly because of how

Caring His father always is. Harry didn't think of his father

as An uncaring man at all, he just had a major fear of his dad's reactions. He just always wanted his dad to be pleased with him.

"Dad," Harry said in a whisper. "Could you promise me that no matter

what, you'll always be there for me?"

"Of course son, I love you" Mr. Potter said. "Of course I'll always be here for you, no matter what."

"You promise?"

"Yes I do son."

"Okay."

Harry felt a little reassured and he just lay there until nurse Pomfrey came to give he and his father post-operative instructions. A few minutes later Harry and his father left the hospital to go back home.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

AN: well the plot doesn't involve any magic and the characters are a bit OC but It will change later. And Snape is Harry's doctor and not his teacher because you will see him more as Harry's doctor. I'm also making James a single parent. Who do you think I should pair him with later? Also I'm looking for a bata reader please message me if you would like the job. I plan to update weekly.


	2. Love At First Sight

A Love So Tender

Pairing: Harry/Draco

Rating: R

Warnings: it's SLASH that means m/m love, don't like don't read

Disclaimer: I own nothing, sadly, and am not making money in any way by writing this.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

**Chapter 2 - Love At First Sight  
**

I finished getting dressed as some heavy metal music played in the background.

"Draco," I heard my mom call from the kitchen. "Are you about ready to have breakfast, you better hurry up or you will be late for your first day of school."

"Yeah mom, give me a minute" I called back.

My name is Draco Malfoy. I'm 11 years old, I have light blond hair, light blue gray eyes, and I'm about 110 LBS. I'm also very smart for my age.

That warm September morning was going to be my first year at the Hogwarts school for gifted children. Lots of people go there, there's people of different nationalities, people with different disabilities, and people of different sexual orientations. I can relate to this last category due to the fact that I'm gay myself. I've known since last year I know that it seems like I'm a bit young to know my preference but I'm a smart boy and know what I like, and so I told my mom. I told her a few weeks after I realized it. She said she always new I liked boys. She told me when I was little I loved watching Peter pan and would always get mad a Wendy for stealing Peter away. She was supportive and helped me work through some of my fears about being gay.

I lightly put on some cologne, slicked back my blond hair too keep it out of my face and then grabbed my bag that contained my laptop and headed out of my room. I joined my mom in the dining room and we had breakfast.

"Did you sleep well last night Draco?" she asked me.

"Yeah. Did you?"

"Yes dear."

It's always been my mom and I. Ever Since I was 6 years old. My dad got tired of being a family man and he didn't want to be with my mom who was too good for his weird cult ideals, he was too wound up in a dangerous organization to love us. Anyway, I finished my breakfast and then we left the house.

We arrived at the school in about five minutes and I kissed my mom goodbye before getting out of the car. As I walked up to the doors of the school, I saw Blaze and Pansy, two of my friends who were also accepted into the school for there high academic grades.

"Hey Draco," Blaze called out to me.

"Hey Blaze," I called back. I ran towards him and hugged him.

"How's it going?"

"Good. How are you this morning?"

"I'm fine."

"Well god, don't everyone start talking to me at once," Pansy said glaring at me for ignoring her for two minutes.

"Hey honey," I said. "How's my favorite girl?"

"I'm fine. And, how are you doing Draco?"

"Good."

Blaze and Pansy had been going out for about the past three months and they seemed really odd for each other. Blaze was a very secretive person and hardly fully opened up, even to me and I've known him since he was in dippers, and pansy has always been a spoiled princess who doesn't like when she isn't the center of attention. But, they were my friends and I support their odd relationship. This was both their first year in Hogwarts as well.

"Well, lets head into the school guys," I said.

They got behind me and we all three walked in to the school together. We got up to the Guidance Counselor's office to get our schedules. Once that was done, a tall, black man stepped from an office to my right and looked at the three of us.

"Draco Malfoy?" he said.

"Yeah," I said. That's me."

"I'd like you to come in to the office with me for a moment. I also want you two to come as well," he said motioning to Blaze and Pansy.

"Um, I'm sorry," I said. "What's this about, we're not in trouble are we?"

"It's nothing bad," we just need to get an understanding between us that's all."

I felt my face flush red with anger. Who did this bastard think he was. I thought I had an idea where he was going with this, and I was ready for him, I wasn't going down without a fight.

"You're damn right we're going to get an understanding," I said growling. "So lets go."

The man's eyes got hard for a moment then he smiled.

"Okay. Right this way."

We all went in to his office and Blaze, Pansy and I sat across from him.

He sat down in a desk chair behind the desk and looked at the three of us. I took the lead.

"Well, I think I'll begin," I said. "Since Blaze, Pansy and I have done

nothing wrong and our records reflect nothing questionable, this can only be about one thing. Well let me tell you something; for the record, I am gay, and my friends here know and they support me completely. You and any detention-happy teachers even try to discriminate against me or any other homosexuals, or even any people with disabilities; you'll deal with them, because they'll not only go around town talking about it to any media outlet who will listen; they'll also have their parents get involved. Blaze Zabini's mother is civil rights attorney, and Pansy's parents are both police officers. So you people want to do any corruption bullshit, you'll have the remainder of your lives to look for a job flipping burgers, do you understand me."

I was talking through clinched teeth now and I had anger in my voice and I was shaking slightly. The man looked at me and then he smiled

Widely and started to laugh.

"What's so damn funny?" I asked. If it was another school official I gave a piece of my mind to, I'd be in detention for the whole year. Why haven't you busted out your detention forms yet?"

The man then began laughing harder, then after a minute of two he stopped and looked from Blaze, to Pansy then to me.

"Draco," he said. "I think you'll do fine here, are you perhaps going to peruse a career in politics."

"Excuse me?" I said shocked. I expected this man to immediately give me a detention and maybe even Blaze and Pansy for the simple fact that they were there in the room with us, but he was acting like I was one who had accomplished something amazing.

"Draco this is why I wanted to talked to the three of you. Your mom and I talked last week on the phone and she explained to me about your sexual orientation, and she explained about Blaze, pansy and the rest of the friends in your group. To my understanding, you guys are very open and very supportive of people of a different sexual

Orientation and of people with different disabilities."

"That's correct," I said.

"Well, I was around back in the time of Martin Luther King JR, and although my fight was in regards of the color of my skin, and your guise's fight is for your sexual orientation which is still in question by a lot of people as to weather it is a choice or not, the over-all point is that you and I have something in common. We both have faced discrimination, we've both faced verbal abuse and we've both worried about who would accept us. I'm proud of you and people like you who are open about your orientation and are so excepting of others. I think it's wonderful that you don't allow people to abuse their authority, and fight back with spirit more then someone twice your age. Just be careful around here. I mean, don't over-step your boundaries and disobey an instructor just because they may

give you an instruction to follow that you may not like. I don't feel this will be a problem, but I feel I wouldn't be doing my job if I didn't say that."

"I understand," I said.

"Good. Now if anyone gives you trouble about anything, I don't care if it's a teacher or a student; come to me and I'll handle it, don't do anything rash. I wouldn't want to find you in detention now."

"Thank you," I said and smiled at him.

"By the way, I'm the dean of students here at this school. My name is Kingsley Shacklebolt."

He stuck out his hand and I shook it firmly. After that, I introduced him officially to Blaze and Pansy. Once that was done, the three of us got up to leave, but before we could, Mr. Shacklebolt stopped us.

"Just a moment," he said. "I have one other thing I'd like to talk to you about."

"Okay," I said. We sat back down again and he began talking again.

"There's another new student who will be here in a few minutes. His name is Harry Potter, and he's totally blind save for some light perception in both eyes. His vision was stable until recently, at which time he contracted Glaucoma in the right eye. Do you guys know what Glaucoma is?"

"Yes," we all three responded. All of us in my group of friends researched the areas of medicine and science.

"Good. Anyway, as you guys most likely know; Glaucoma is not a disease that can be traced. Meaning that when it is found, there's no way to figure out at what point it began. With the headaches that develop in connection with the Glaucoma, you don't know those are related to the disorder until a doctor tells you about them and then most patients put it together.

In Harry's case, he remembers developing headaches at around age ten, about two months before his eleventh birthday. Three weeks after his eleventh birthday, he went in for a routine eye exam and he had reported to the nurse about the headaches and the pressure in his head. The doctor immediately tested his eye pressure and found it was dangerously high. So the point being that that day, was when he was diagnosed with Glaucoma. So Harry believes that when he first started

getting headaches when he was ten years old, that it was on the day of the first headache that the Glaucoma began, or a few days or weeks slightly there after. Not that that really makes a difference due to the fact that the damage done from Glaucoma can not really be reversed; it can only be slowed maybe even stopped, but it is a chronic disease as you three most likely know.

The reason I'm bringing this up is because you three will have all of your classes together and Harry will be in with you guys. I want you guys to give him assistance but when he asks for it. That request is his own, not mine. I talked to him and his father last week as well and Harry said he wants to attempt things before asking for help, and he doesn't want people to always try to jump in and attempt to do for him what he can for himself. I'll get back to the Glaucoma for a moment and tell you that three months ago, he had surgery for his Glaucoma because the pressure was too high. Over the passed years, he has lost about 80% of his vision in his right eye and after the surgery, the percentage of vision is at 2%, which is essentially considered total blindness. This is mainly from pro-longed elevated pressure, scar tissue added from the surgery and blood leaking from broken blood vessels in the front of the eye.

So, will you guys kind of well, take him under your wings?"

"Yes," we all responded.

Harry entered Hogwarts feeling completely relieved of stress. He told his dad about liking boys his dad and it went even better than he could have imagined.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Harry sat in the car that morning waiting for his dad to come out and start it up. He told his dad that he'd wait for him in the car if he unlocked it. He had an electronic lock remote that he used for his car and this morning, he gave it to Harry and Harry took it out to the car. He sat waiting for his dad with a heart heavy with fear and anxiety. He was going to tell his dad about liking boys, but he was so scared. After what seemed like a decade, Harry heard the driver's side door of the car opening. His father got in and Harry handed him the keys.

"Dad," Harry began. "Um, before you start the car, I need to talk to you."

"Well, we may be late," Mr. Potter said. "I'm sure it can wait until you

get home this afternoon."

"No dad," Harry said close to tears. "I have to tell you now, before I lose the nerve to tell you at all."

"Okay," Mr. Potter said putting an arm around Harry's shoulders and rubbing them lightly. "Just go ahead and tell me what it is you need to say. It'll be alright."

"I don't think you'll feel the same way after I tell you what I have to tell you, I've heard from other boys that it was a bad thing."

Mr. Potter took Harry in his arms and held him close. He rocked him gently as he started to cry hard.

"Dad, you remember when I asked you if you'd be there for me when I was in the hospital back in June?"

"I do," Mr. Potter said.

"Well, dad, please don't hate me, but I like boys."

Harry started crying harder and he was beginning to get short of breath. Mr. Potter heard his distress and moved him away from him so he could calm him down.

"Harry," he said taking his face in his hands. "Buddy, just breath. I'm

right here and I'm not going to leave you, I love you. I'll never leave you okay? Just take in a deep breath and let it out slowly, you don't want to have a panic attack on the first day of school."

Harry struggled at first, then he took in a breath then let it out as his

father instructed. He repeated this action a few more times, then he was a little calmer than before.

"So how long have you known?" Mr. Potter asked him.

"I've known since last year but I always like body better. I was so afraid of what you'd do if and when you found out. I mean, I don't want to hurt you, A lot of other boys said it was really bad if you like other boys, but I was mainly afraid that you'd be really mad."

Mr. Potter took his son in his arms again and held him close and tightly, afraid to let him go.

"I feel ashamed to tell you this next thing, but last month in August I mean and in July, I actually had thoughts of running away. I just didn't think I'd be able to face you or anyone who might eventually find out about me."

Mr. Potter was crying along with Harry now. ' Lily I failed you how couldn't I have know that Harry was feeling like this, to want to run away rather then talk about it. ' He held his son a little tighter and he was over-come with emotion.

"Harry, baby" Mr. Potter said. "You're never going to have to live as some gay youths do. I'll always be here for you and I'll always support you in this area of your life and in any others. You're my son and I love you so much. If you have any fear or any other things you ever need to talk about at any time in the future, just talk to me okay?"

"Okay Dad, and Dad what's Gay mean?" Harry said, his tears beginning to stop.

" Liking boys sweetie. You're a bit dense Harry"

" Oh." He said blushing lightly. "And, Dad. I'll remember that. I

promise I will."

Harry's dad moved him back from him then leaned forward and kissed Harry on the cheek. Harry kissed him back and then Mr. Potter started the car.

"Come on. Lets get you to school."

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

As Harry reached the door to the Guidance Office, he felt happier than he had in a long time. He still had to take his medications, but it was now down to four times a day when it had been six times a couple of months ago. He luckily was not having any of the psychological side-effects that can accompany therapy. The psychological side-effects are depression and in more extreme cases, violent behavior and or random verbal attacks. Harry felt even better for the fact that he was not plagued by these symptoms. Things were really going good for him.

He knocked on the door of the Guidance Office and he heard someone tell him to come in. He entered and a woman came up to him.

"You're Harry Potter?" she said.

"Yeah," he replied. "That's me."

"Okay. My name is Mrs. McGonagall. I'm the guidance counselor at this school. I just talked to your Mobility teacher and he told me that you have been oriented to the class rooms as well as the areas of the building in which this office and the restrooms are located as well as the cafeteria."

"That's correct."

"Okay good. I'll give you your schedule of your classes and I'll get someone to walk with you. I realize that you've been oriented, but I'd feel better seeing as how it's the first day and everything."

"Okay. That's fine," Harry said.

Mrs. McGonagall knocked on a door to Harry's right and a deep-voiced man told her to come in. She entered the room and saw Mr. Shacklebolt behind his desk. Blaze, Pansy and Draco were still sitting across from him.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

"They're not missing class?" Mrs. McGonagall asked.

"No. I'll write them a pass. It's not like the teachers aren't really

doing work today anyway, nothing these three can't handle any way. I can always get them a print copy of the school policies."

"Well, Harry is right outside the door of your office and I want someone to accompany him. I know he's already acclimated, but I'd feel better seeing as how it's the first day."

"Okay. Draco could you go and take Harry to class with you?"

I smiled and stood up.

"Sure," I said. "I'll go and get him."

"Okay. I'll write you three a pass."

Okay," I said and walked out of the office. I got up to the doorway of the Guidance Office and looked at the chair to the left to see the most

beautiful boy sitting in the chair placed there. He had black hair a little messy, lovely green eyes, and a pale but beautiful color to his skin. I went over to him and tried to form words. At first nothing came out, then I succeeded on the second try.

"Hi," I said. "I'm Draco Malfoy. I'll be taking you to class to day."

"Okay," Harry said. "I'm Harry Potter."

Harry stood up and walked towards me. He stuck out his hand and I took it in mine. I shook it gently and I had an overwhelming urge to take him in my arms, but I knew that now was not the time.

"Nice to meet you," I said. I had a feeling that were going to be great friends hopefully something more.

"Nice to meet you too," he replied.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

AN: No Ron isn't going to be Harry's friend, I happen to like the's Slitherin's better. Also Harry is going to be a really naive. I'm also making James a single parent. Who do you think I should pair him with later? Some feed back Please Also I'm looking for a bata reader please message me if you would like the job. I plan to update weekly.


End file.
